


“just come home...”

by AbilRell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco cree que Harry está enamorado de Ginny, Drarry, Leela - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, está buena, está inspirado en un edit, hazme caso, me encanta hacerme sufrir, mejor métete a leerla, mejor ya me callo, neta, no sé poner tags, no sé si habrá otra parte, pero lo que sí sé es que esta historia termina sad, pero tal vez no, por fa, si me animo hago otra parte no tan sad, sufran conmigo, termina todo sad, ya spolie mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbilRell/pseuds/AbilRell
Summary: Quizás esta historia tuvo que haberse llamado “los quizáses de Draco Malfoy y su Amor No Correspondido” aunque no fuera verdad.[Drarry; One-shot]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo.

_“sólo vuelve a casa...”_

Después de la guerra, a los estudiantes de 7º grado les dan la oportunidad de seguir con aquellos estudios que se vieron forzados a parar gracias a la guerra que se avecinaba.

Durante el transcurso de "antes, durante y después" de la guerra, Draco y Harry arreglan un poco su relación.

Hasta que sucede lo inevitable: Draco se enamora.

Ahora, con sus pecado pagados, Draco cree que _quizás_ podría ganarse el corazón del Niño Dorado.

 _Quizás_...


	2. Única parte.

_"just come home..."_

**_Where's My Love_ **

**SYML**

⇄ Ⅰ< ⅠⅠ >Ⅰ ↻

1:30━━━━●───────── 3:17

**─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───**

Draco observó petrificado la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, y por un momento _realmente_ deseó que fuera un hechizo el que lo mantenía así.

Frente que él, un Harry Potter y una Ginny Weasley, juntaban sus labios en lo que definitivamente era un _beso_.

Draco sintió sus ojos picar, su respiración acelerarse, sus manos temblar y un dolor atravesar su estómago hasta llegar al corazón.

Y nuevamente, _deseó_ que fuera un hechizo lo que provocaba aquello. Porque un hechizo era algo _físico_ , algo que podía curar con _pociones_ u otros _hechizos_ incluso.

Pero lo que sentía _allí_ , parado estático, sin poder moverse, _no_ _podía_ curarlo fácilmente. No podía _curarlo_ con pociones ni con hechizos.

Observó como el chico de _cabello azabache_ y ojos _verdes_ como su casa _Slytherin_ , abría de nuevo sus ojos —ahí se dio cuenta el mismo Draco que en algún momento los había cerrado— y miró inconscientemente donde él se encontraba.

Fue como si aquel hechizo jamás realizado, se rompiera y por fin su cuerpo obedeciera a los gritos de su mente que suplicaban: « _¡Escapa! ¡Corre!_ ».

 _Sintió_ su cuerpo dar medio vuelta y largase del lugar.

Esa era la palabra clave.

 _Sintió_.

Porque su mente estaba ocupada reproduciendo aquel momento una y otra vez.

Que ingenuo de su parte pensar que el Gryffindor lo correspondería, ¿ _no_?

En lo más profundo de su mente, él _sabía_ que Harry jamás le correspondería, él sabía que alguien tan _puro_ y _amable_ como lo era El Salvador del Mundo Mágico _jamás_ querría a alguien tan _corrompido_ y _egoísta_ como lo era él.

Él sabía que Harry Potter _jamás amaría_ a alguien con la _Marca Tenebrosa_ en su brazo izquierdo.

Tuvo que vérselo venir, ¿ _no_?

Aún así, mientras corría fuera del gran comedor, y yéndose a esconder a Merlín sabe dónde, en su corazón tenía la —tal vez— falsa esperanza que las cosas cambiaran y que el corazón del Niño-Que-Vivió le perteneciera, tal como el suyo lo hacía.

 _Quizá_ , si en ese momento, Draco hubiera bloqueado todos esos pensamientos, y hubiera abrazado esa esperanza que se mantenía con fuerza —pero que se apagaba lentamente— como una débil y apenas _braza de fuego_ ; quizá... _quizá_ así hubiera escuchado a alguien gritándole a su espalda, a alguien persiguiéndolo con una cara de _arrepentimiento_ , a alguien con la _furia_ y _tristeza_ carcomiéndole por dentro.

A alguien que _sí_ le correspondía, pero que se dio cuenta tarde, _muy tarde_ quizá, pero que se dio cuenta.

A alguien quién _sí_ tenía su corazón en su pertenencia.

Pero estos son demasiados " _quizás_ ". Y Draco estaba roto y harto de esperar más por que estos se fueran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ponía en los tags, esta es una historia de un sólo capítulo, así que... you know... no hay más.
> 
> Como sea, si tengo ganas y me entra la ✨inspiration✨ Entonces haré otra, sí no... pues no.
> 
> Como sea, también, como habrán (espero) leído en los tags, esta historia fue inspirada por un edit Drarry sad con la canción “Where’s My Love”, pero como sea, here it is. 
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia, aunque lo dudo, pero como sea, ¡bai!


End file.
